Caledonia
Story Timeline Caledonia was originally born as a demidragon, and the sister of Leviathan and Berengaria, before the birth of the Prism. Upon the creation of Ludus by Leviathan, Caledonia was sent to the planet, so as to watch over the planet for her sister. Upon the beginning of the Dark Matter attacks of the planet, at around -773 ADC, Caledonia was allowed to go to Leviathan's realm in Hell, so as to stay safe. Caledonia then would not return to the planet for centuries. Despite having served her sister and aiding her and her planet, Caledonia had not spoken face-to-face with their sister for thousands of years. For this reason, many of the actions taken out by Caledonia had been done in speculation or interpretation of Leviathan's wishes. Later, around -200 ADC, Leviathan personally went to Caledonia for the first time in a long time, though she came to Caledonia to help assort a task for the betterment of her planet. The idea was to retrieve pieces of a Mindstone Fragment that Leviathan had hidden within the Wonder Jungle, years before Leviathan had even been absorbed by Arca Mala. The purpose of doing such was so that Leviathan could hire a number of individuals, possessing great power, intelligence, or skill, to help guide and protect the planet Ludus. This was also decided to be done because of the fact that Ishtar, who had previously been turned into a tree by the Wonder Jungle, had now absorbed a part of the fragment into its roots. It was decided that this group be called the Ludusian Witches. Caledonia, well-versed in , would take up this aspect of magic practices in the group. The process of retrieving the pieces of the Mindstone Fragment would be done by capturing the souls of the desired individuals inside of "soul-seeds", thus forcing implementation of the Fragment into their being, and rebirthing them into the form of monsters. Caledonia was chosen as one of these individuals, along with Canzona, Viguiera, Teapa, Raskova, Siegler, Cocytus, and Zaion. Ishtar, of course, was a given, as she/it already had a part of the Fragment. Caledonia also suggested that their friend Mainyu be allowed into the group, wishing to allow them a form that could speak once more. In the process of planning out the operation, Goneion infiltrated the throne room of Leviathan, having somehow received knowledge of the formation of the Ludusian Witches, and demanded that UFPO be involved in the operation, by having both them and Trewinnard, another member of UFPO, take up roles as Ludusian Witches. This was agreed to, as they did need other roles of Witches to be filled. Over the next few years, pieces of the Fragment were located, and soul-seeds containing the souls of the desired individuals were put into the ground near them. Caledonia was to receive two of the thirteen pieces of the Fragment, being reborn twice in order to do so, so that they could claim the role as leader of the Witches. However, there was an unexpected development in which Issus was born from the Wonder Jungle, with a piece of the Fragment inside. It was then decided that Issus would also be inducted into the group of Witches. After the Witches had been reborn and were allowed enough time to become familiarized with present-day Ludus, Caledonia telepathically communicated with twelve of them through the Fragment, summoning them to become a group of one. At the time, Ludus was being attacked by Nazcan forces, so it was decided that, as an introductory action for the Witches, they would save the planet from the Nazcans. Led by Caledonia, they did just this, and also restored the mind of Taku, and enchanting him, as a blessing towards the planets' leader. Caledonia later led the Witches in further operations; going to settlements of Ludus and solving problems in the areas, finding Zaion and inducting them to the rest of the group, and stopping Raskova from her mission of attempting to revive Atsa'an. Later, when Monsters born in the Wonder Jungle arrives in portals from the Separ Dimension, publicly tasked with hunting down and killing "Blackspell the Betrayer", Caledonia and the other Witches were presumed as cohorts to the action which caused the Monsters to be brought to the planet. As the monsters began to attack Ludusians, they started up the Witch hunts. Caledonia went into hiding from the Gridmasks, and later arrived on Auzos, helping to establish the Witch Academies. She is known to have confronted Sanford at a later point in his life, where he gave him a sort of opportunity for atonement, which was done by giving a keyword to a person in the far future. Caledonia participated quite actively in providing major monsters to terrorize major areas of Ludus, including awakening Clairent, Apollo, and Arsene. Timeline Caledonia is known to have later come to Mori, after having communicated with them via the pieces Subconscious Fragment, and got Mori to join her in the Grey Agents, as Caledonia expressed her views and ideas, and Mori agreed with them. Before the events of the Reckoning, Caledonia had somehow worked their way into the realm of which Apelpisia resides, and joined forces with the eighth Prince of Hell, so that their alliance would come to allow the reformation of The Beast. The plan for such an event would be taken on when the day of the Reckoning arrived, on 4/02/-42 ADC. With the power that Apelpisia held, and the power of Caledonia now amplified by the Philosopher's Stone, the duo pushed forth into the plane of Hell, which not only had many forces fighting the Faeric at the time, but also had lost many demons within an unstable portal leading them into the Prism on Ludus. Upon the arrival of Apelpisia, Behemoth then left its post of guarding the gate of the Tenebrae to join the fragment of the future, and, when in the presence of Caledonia, who represented the fragment of the past, the three beings once again formed The Beast. Timeline Timeline Timeline Timeline RPG Info Stats *Level: 66 *Health: 48 (360) *Attack: 37 (278) *Magic: 49 (368) *Defense: 42 (315) *Speed: 45 (338) Combat Apparati * - Scratches an enemy with their claws. May inflict bleed. * - Causes a plate of spacial pressure to surround them and allies, thus shielding them from damage slightly. * - Manipulates the space around bodies in order to increase the rate of their movement relative to area and time. Doubles Speed stat for self and allies. * - Causes Caledonia to float into the air, avoiding being hit for one turn. She then comes down and attacks a random enemy. * - Aptly named move that phases physical matter out of the space it resides in. Is used to make the user or an ally immune to damage for a turn, similar to a Protect move. * - Rains down cosmic energy in the form of bright auric stars. Hits five times, dealing fairly random damage. * - Deals very low damage, but increases susceptibility to ice and electric attacks. * - Deals fairly low fire damage, and has a chance of inflicting burn on the target. * - Deals fairly low electric damage, but has a fair chance of inflicting Paralysis. * - Deals fairly low ice damage, but has a fair chance of inflicting Freeze. * - Deals fairly low damage, and poisons the target. As long as the target is poisoned, the gaseous cloud remains, and can be ignited to deal explosion damage if they are hit with a fire attack. * - Drains stats and health of a target. * - Buffs the stats of an ally, and cures sleep. * - Summons a highly unstable black hole, which deals very great damage to all, though with more of a focus on enemies. Caledonia's most powerful attack. * - Fires a concentrated beam of cosmic energy, that deals high damage to a single opponent. * - Can be used to travel to different Zones. ** - Retreats to a different zone to heal up, and leaves an extrazonal form of themself to stay and fight. Though they are not healed very much, and said counterpart has only 1/8th of Caledonia's strength (1/6th if lucky), the Caledonia using the power will not take damage until the counterpart is defeated. ** - Summons an extrazonal counterpart of themself to help fight while they are fighting. Armament * - Granted to Caledonia by Leviathan. Increases power of abilities by +10%. * - Granted to Caledonia by Leviathan. Increases power of abilities by +5%. * - One of the 76 Fragments of the Mindstone. Usually seen to be shared with Mori, though the other Grey Agents presumably have been granted to use it for implementation. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Issus. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Canzona. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Viguiera. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Ishtar. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Caledonia. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Teapa. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Raskova. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Goneion. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Mainyu. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Siegler. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Trewinnard. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Cocytus. ** - Piece of the Subconscious Fragment owned by Zaion. Long after Zaion's death, their piece of the fragment was found by Mori, who used it to communicate with the owner of some of the other pieces of the Fragment, Caledonia. Upon joining the Grey Agents, Mori gave the piece of the Fragment to Caledonia. * - A recreation of a mask said to have been often worn by Nicholas Flammel when he gave speeches for his meetings of the "Grey Agents". Increases defense and speed by +5%. * - Increases magic stat by +10%. * - Increases attack by +20%. Traits * - Has great knowledge over space-magics. * - Predictability of attacks is distorted. * - Stats increase when in battle with another Witch. * - Can be united with Behemoth and Jacques Tenebrae to form The Beast. Gallery FS_Caledonia_Sprite.png|A Sprite of Caledonia, perhaps outdated. Caledonia (Pet).png|A pet version of Caledonia. Category:Ludusian Witches Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Grey Agents